The Unseen Survivors
by kittycat12346
Summary: The unthinkable has happened; the dead has rose from the death. Their mission? To eat you alive.
1. OC submission

Hello! Welcome! Please fill out the OC submission :D

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Hometown:**

**Bio: **

**Looks: **

**Personality:**

**Weapon: **

**Other information (i.e: is pregnant, has children, hubby, pets etc.): **


	2. OC list

Hello fellow readers I would like to show you guys the OC list!

Here they are! I am very impressed and thanks to everybody!

Graham by: Gabriellll

2. David Johnson by: BigPapa35778

3. Haruhi by: WolfspearWolflover

4: Reinforce "Rein" Yukimura by: Silverdragon98

5: Chrissy Murillo by: Guest

6. Joseph Abrams by: Jade Walters-Doe (guest)

7. Charles Abrams by: Jade Walters-Doe (guest)

8. Elizabeth Abrams by: Jade Walters-Doe (guest)

9. Marie Abrams by: Jade Walters-Doe (guest)


	3. Chapter 1- Meet David and Chrissy

**David Johnson's POV- 1st day of the outbreak. **

What a great day of hunting! Caught myself one hell of a deer to, I bet it's gonna make some nice stew. Gotta admit, it smells horrible. I can smell the guts from the TV room! Whatever, I needed this. It's been getting pretty rough at work, back in Hazard. There was a huge crash. Some deadbeat drunk crashed into a family of six. All four kids died that night and the husband died that night. The whole state was infuriated, especially me. It was on call, and I could of done something, but I didn't. The mom should be pissed at me, but for some reason, she ain't. The rest of the gang don't hate me either, except for Charlene, who I dated for awhile, but I broke up with her after four months. But she hated my guts since that, she just had a great reason to explain to the others.

I shake my head and I make plop myself onto the blue couch. I pick up the remote and start flipping the channels. I finally settle on a repeated episode of the big bang theory. I'm not that big of fan, but I gotta admit, the actress who plays Penny is hot. She's the only reason I watch it. The show's pretty funny though.

Suddenly, the screen freezes, and a robotic voice starts speaking.

**"Attention fellow Americans citizens. Gather your supplies because the dead are living. Keep your doors locked, your children close and do not open the door. The CDC is working hard on a cure for this mysterious diseases. The CDC is accepting civilians to live in. Do not approach the dead..."**

Before I can question anything, I quickly close the blinds and I gather my trusty Sig Sauer P226. As I'm reload my gun, realize that my parents are still in Kentucky. I try not to hold back tears. I'm real close to my parents. My dad was a veterinarian, and opened a small business. My mom was a realtor. I'm their only child. As a kid, my dad thought me a bunch of survival stuff. Boy am I glad! My mom would joke saying it's unlikely that I'll ever use that information. But she was wrong. I guess I never believed her, since she was always right about everything. She was right about Charlene, about Obama, everything. But she was wrong about this.

I hear a knock on the door, and I hesitate to open the door. The robot said not to answer the door. I realize how ridiculous this sounds. I carefully check through the peep hole, and to my horror I see a woman being eaten alive!

"Help! help! Halp! Owwww! Please!" The woman cries. I feel bad, but I know I can't help her. I can't stay here much longer. I'll pack some water, food and ammo and I'll head Est.

_Dammit David, your a state trooper! You need to help that stranger! _

I don't hear anymore screams, so I'm assuming that she's dead. Man, this is the worst hunting trip ever...

**Chrissy Murillo's POV**

"We can't stay here much longer Chrissy! The place is crowded!" My husband tells me. I look at my seven year old son, Parkinson. I know that my husband is right, I just refuse to believe that this is happening. I look down at my tummy, and I think of my soon-to-be born son. How will he survive this?

"Ok, that's it, Parkinson, were leaving. Chrissy stay behind." He tells me.

"Mark, I'm scared..."

My husband says nothing. He kisses my forehead and quietly opens the door. We walk out slowly, and nothing seems to be outside. I feel relived. All four of us are safe!

"Is the car unlocked?" I ask Mark.

"Yes! Just one..."

He can't finish his sentence, because those things bite into his neck. His blood flies everywhere, and he screams in agony. I start screaming his name, and I reach for my son, but he's not there.

"GET PARKINSON! RUN! AHHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL-"

"Mommy! No! Help me!" I turn my head and I see my son getting devoured, just like my husband! I take out the gun that was right beside me and I shoot them all. Mark is already dead, but Parkinson is not. I start crying, as I lay beside my dying son.

"No, no, no, no, no! Parkinson, I love you, you'll be fine. Mommy's here, your fine, shhhh I love you baby, I love you so much my boy, your ok. You'll be fine. It's ok, I love you Parkinson!" I tell him. His blood is stained onto his clothes, and his pale skin has bite marks all over it.

"Mommy, I don't wanna die!" he cries out. "It hurts!"

I take Parkinson's hand. I am never letting go. Never. He is not going anywhere without me.

"..." I want to tell him how much I love him. How much he means to me. How much his death will affect me. I love him. I love him. Why is he dying! He dosent deserve this. No, he's an innocent little boy... He's my little boy... The words can't come out. They just can't.

"I guess I'll see gramma in heaven now. I'll get to bake some cookies with her again..."

Those were his last words.

**RIP Mark Murillo! You will be missed. **

**RIP Parkinson Murillo. Your death was sad :( **


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet Rein and The Abrams

**Reinforce "Rein" Yukimara's POV 1st day of the outbreak. **

"Hey Ven! Is Nightmare trying to kill you or something?" I ask my 'sister' Ven playfully, who responds by sticking out her tongue. You see, I accidentally said to Ven that I always wanted a horse. Well, Ven is insanely rich, and bought a pure bred male Clydesdale. I remember telling Ven that I was kidding, but she knew I wasn't. Nightmare is like my baby. No, he _is _my baby. He's only four years old, but he's as tall as an eight year old! Not mention that he has an awesome personality! The only people he lets ride is Ven and I. I remember once a robber tried to kidnap him, and when idiot tried to mount him, he threw him off his back! I find that hilarious! I love him so much. He can also recognize voice commands! I swear he's the smartest horse on earth!

Ven and Nightmare quickly arrive near me. She hugs the Clydesdales neck and dismounts him.

"Well, I've got to go to class, do you want to mount him? I lost track of time!" Ven says, laughing.

"Are you really asking me that?" I tell my best friend. No, she's my sister. I remember once, about a month ago we went out to a bar and Ven started saying "Bring out the booze boys! The Yukimara sisters are in town!" Yes, Ven and I are sisters. My parents abandoned me when I was eight. I don't even know why. We had been happy! But they must have left in the middle of the night, because I woke up and no one was there. At first, I cried, but then I started to resent them. I hope they're happy that I was crying myself to sleep every night, that I would faint due to lack of vitamins, that I had passed out in a park in the middle of the night. If it wasn't for Ven, I would have died, or gotten raped, kidnapped, murdered...

I shake my head. There not worth thinking about. They left me, so they are no longer my parents. I have no parents. Whatever, at least I have Ven and Nightmare.

"Nightmare, canter!" I order to my horse. He starts cantering. Nightmare's very good at cantering. Well, at least with me. I love horseback riding and I'd love to do it professionally, but I could never afford schooling. I don't really have an education, as most of my life was survival, not school.

I wonder if Ven likes school. Like I said before, her parents are insanely rich, so Ven could go to any school she would like. I know I would love to go to a fancy horsemanship college, but a good one is really expensive. I could never tell Ven, she would spend too much time and money for a college. Besides, I don't _need_ to be a professional. I'm perfectly fine how I am now. As long as Nightmare is here, I'll be ok. It would mess me up if something was to happen to him.

Nightmare stops cantering, and we both end up in the forest close to the Hijiri mansion. This is our favourite walking place.

"Aw, are you tired Nightmare?" I ask my beloved horse. He neighs and as I rub his neck.

"Ok, we should head back, I'll feed you some granola! Yeah, you like that! You get it because your so nice!" I tell my horse.

**A little bit later**

Well, Nightmare is in his barn and is hopefully resting. I sigh, there's nothing to do, so I might as well take a walk in the woods. Nightmare is safe in his barn, and the woods are relatively safe.

The woods are refreshing. No noise nowhere, and it's refreshing. Only wildlife is nearby, stalking me. I look behind me, and I see a baby deer and its mother. I can't help but feel odd. That deer has its mother, while mine left me... I can't believe I'm envying a freaking deer!

Shaking my head again, I walk away. I don't know what came over me, but I started running, like I've never ran before. I'd say I'm pretty good, as I've spent most of my time, catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show!

Dang it! That songs stuck in my head! Whatever. It's not like I'm talking to anyone right?!

Suddenly, I hear something chewing one something behind a tree that's nearby. I quietly make my way over, in fear that it might be a bear or something.

But it wasn't a bear.

It was a someone eating a woman's corpse!

"OH MY F****** GOD! WHY THE F*** ARE YOU EATING HER? THAT'S ILLEGAL!" I yell at the woman. She looks at me. It's a young blonde wearing a hooters uniform. She would probably looked very beautiful before she reanimated.

The woman leaves her body and makes her way to me. I back away, but she keeps coming faster. I know that if I'm not fast enough, I'll be dead. I've got no weapons.

I mentally slap myself! Rein, your built for this! Just take a damn rock and throw it at her face! I smile devilishly at the lurker thingy as I pick up a rock that is nearby.

"Come one! You want this? Come and get it!" I yell at the corpse. She basically running after me and before she can tear into my flesh I throw the rock at her head, instantly killing it. Huh, so aim for the brain, and I'll be fine. Interesting. I should head home and get Ven!

**At the Hijiri mansion**

I quickly open Nightmare's barn. He rises up, ready to leave.

"Looks like it'll be me, you and Ven now baby." I tell my beloved horse with a sad face. I know that I was built for this kind of thing, but not Ven. She's not really the survivor type.

I quickly mount onto Nightmare's back and we head to Ven's college to pick her up. The streets aren't very busy, which I'm surprised. I guess I'm the only one who found out. After I pick up Ven, we'll head Est. Good plan. There's a camp site headed over there, and it's fairly close to the local Wal-Mart.

"Damn it Nightmare, I need you to go faster! I know your tired baby, but we need to get Ven!" I tell the horse while lightly tapping his sides. Now, he's awake and is going full blast mode!

"WOOOHOO!" I yell as Nightmare runs. Were only a couple of minutes away from Ven, and I'm convinced that the streets

We finally reach the school, and there's alot of zombies. I get a little worried. I see Ven at the window, with her book bag. She runs out as quickly as she can.

"Come on! Nightmare's getting spooked!" I yell at my sister. She keeps running. Luckily, a few other students left, but sadly there being eaten alive. At least Ven has a chance!

Finally, my best friend mounts the Clydesdale. But, she is pulled of before I can leave!

"No!" I scream! They start tearing into her porcelain skin. She screams and is struggling. There's nothing I can do, one's your bite, nothing can help you. I haven't seen any movies, but it's logic.

"Oh my god, LEAVE! GO! F***** go! Make my death meaningful!" She screams as they devour her. Tears come down my skin.

"Yukimara sister's for ever..." I quietly mutter to myself, as Nightmare and I head Est, in hope for survival...

**Joseph Abrams POV**

"Mary-Jane, get the food in the trailer! Charles, your in charge of Marie! Elizabeth get the guns in the basement!" I order to my family. The impossible has happened; the dead have reanimated. My family is in danger, and we need to get to safety. I don't know what happened; Charles and Elizabeth came back from school, Marie was home with my second wife, Mary-Jane! It was a normal day, until Elizabeth turned on the TV to watch glee. After twenty minutes, I got a call from work from a panicked Mary-Jane; She saw our neighbour getting eaten alive! I had just finished working with a patient of mine. A pregnant crack-cocaine addict. You see, I'm an addictions counsellor. I'm very passionate about my work, because I was an addict. My first wife, Katrina was murdered when our children were only 2 months old... I became addicted to heroin, going so far that I lost custody of my children... Something I resent so much. My sister, Alicia was willing to take them while I trying to sober up. I'm proud to say that I came clean on Elizabeth and Charles's second birthday. I was granted full custody a couple of months later. I owe so much to Alicia, if she hadn't accepted to take them in, Charles and Elizabeth would have become foster kids. But good has happened because out of all this; when the twins were seven, I met this woman, Mary-Jane Orson. She was a scientist. We fell in love and got married three years after we met. When Mary-Jane became pregnant, three years ago, it was a miracle. Her fertility wasn't great, and try as we might, every pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. That's why we call Marie our little miracle child.

But that's not important right now. I need to get them out of the city, before more come.

"Dad, there's someone banging on the door! I think it's one of them!" Elizabeth says frantically.

"Daddy, I scared!" Marie tells me.

"Dad, I need to get Laurie! She might be in danger!" Charles tells me too. Laurie's Charles ex-girlfriend. He broke-up with her about a week ago, but he still cares a lot for her. It's sweet, but she lives nine blocks away. Who knows what's going on there!

"Everyone, stay calm! Charles, we can't get Laurie, but I'm sure her family's keeping her safe! Elizabeth, get the shotgun and kill that bastard! Marie, I know your hungry, but daddy and mommy need you to be a good girl, ok? Always stay with your big brother." I order to my family again. Elizabeth goes and gets the shotgun that is hidden under the couch. I can see her load it and open the back door. Those things are there. It looks at her, and its walks to her.

It's Miller Eyk, Elizabeth's boyfriend. He's goes to Waldercrest, the same Christian private academy that Charles and Elizabeth attend. The school uniform, which basically consists of a red blazer, a white dress shirt and kakies for the boys. The girls wear something similar, they just wear kaki colored skirts and white knee high socks. But that's not important. What's important, is that Elizabeth is not shooting him!

"Charles, you and Marie go somewhere safe. I need to deal with this." My son nods and takes Marie upstairs. I make my way to Elizabeth, who is balling her eyes out. \

"Miller, no, no, no, no, no... NO! NOOO! NO! NO! NO! WHY!" She drops the shotgun and tries to hug him!

I push her away from all my force and quickly drop the shotgun.

BLAM!

I look at what could have been my future-son-in-law. I sigh. Miller was good to Elizabeth. Always made her laugh, respected her. He had good Christian values; no pre-marital sex, respect, etc. Elizabeth was at a bad situation before. She was dating this guy, came from the hood. Was his name Shaquil? De-Nis? Oh yes, De-Nis. Pronounced Dee-Nice. Not a good person. He was incarcerated for rape, assault and attempted murder. Not to mention he was about fifty years old. He was serving a life sentence, but they lost his records or something, and was released. Anyways, one day I came back from work early, and I found him and Elizabeth in bed. She lost her virginity to him. She screamed at me to get out, that she loved him and that there was nothing that I could do. I got so mad, but I saw something. There were about a dozen . condoms in the trash. So, I did what any other father would do. I walked by a punched him across the face. The idiot walked out of my house, with nothing but his underwear. I took his clothes and burned it.

Mary-Jane and I were able to convince Elizabeth to go to church and to confess her sins. The priest told her that she was forgiven, but she must not continue to see him. Well, that was hard, as when she tried to break-up with him, he sent some gang members to break into our house to kill us all. Mary-Jane was the first to wake up. She went into the kids rooms, took them into the basement and locked the door. I was forced to kill him. We realized that we were not safe in Hendersonville. We weren't even safe in North Carolina. We became desperate. But one day, Mary-Jane was recruited to work for the CDC, in Atlanta. We moved there, and I opened my own addictions counselling business. Elizabeth was able to turn her life around.

"Ellie, it's ok. He's in heaven. He'll be watching for you." I reassure to her. She does nothing.

"You don't know what happened." She tells me before walking away. What does she mean?

Suddenly, I hear a woman's scream. Elizabeth is right in front of me, so it can't be her, the scream can't be Marie's, as it wasn't very high pitched.

It's Mary-Jane's scream.

"Elizabeth, grab the shotgun and go upstairs with Charles and Marie." I tell her firmly. Elizabeth nods and walks upstairs with the shotgun.

I grab the knife that my wife was using to ice the cake she was preparing and I run outside to see what's going on. I can see a couple of those things lurking around mindlessly. There too far away for me to recognize them.

"Joseph..." I whip my head, and to my horror I see Mary-Jane on the concrete floor. I quickly lay down next to her. Her beautiful blue eyes look at me with fear. I run my hair through her curly red hair. Tears run down her face.

"Tell the kids that I love them. I love you, Joseph. But don't go to the CDC." She tells me.

"What!? That's..." She cuts me off.

"The place is bound to blow up. I'm not risking that. Go Est. I want to die on our bed, surrounded by pictures of my children and you." Hot tears run down my cheeks. I carry my wife bridal style and I make my way into our house.

"Don't let the kids see me like this. They are forbidden to. I will not make them suffer like that. Please." She begs me. I nod as I lay her down onto her bed. I take the pictures of our family and lay them down close to her. I touch her forehead, and its as hot as Mexico. I kiss her lips.

"Kill me. Stab me in head. I'm not becoming those things and I refuse to suffer any longer." Mary-Jane tells me very firmly. That was one of her many gifts. Aside from her beauty, intelligence and loving nature, she was very persuasive. And she persuaded me to stab her in the head. That was the second time I killed someone. But there was an entirely different aftermath. When I killed the man who attempted to murder my family, I felt safer. I didn't feel good, but I felt safer. When I put down my wife, I felt horrible. My Katrina was stabbed. Not in the head, in the heart. When I found her, she was stripped naked and her face was mutilated. I sometimes even wake up, seeing her like that. It really messes you up.

When you meet me, you'd think I'm your typical family man. Boy, are they wrong.


End file.
